According to the MEPC.259(68) 4.4.7, 2015 “Guidelines for exhaust gas cleaning systems”, the EGC (exhaust gas cleaning) unit should automatically record wash water pressure and wash water flow rate at the EGC unit's (wash water) inlet connection.
At present, it is known to use a flow sensor for measuring the flow rate of the washing liquid at the washing liquid inlet of a wet scrubber. To comply with the requirements as mentioned above, each of the wet scrubbers installed in the marine vessel needs to be provided with such a flow sensor for measuring this flow rate, which makes it difficult to find an appropriate location in the marine vessel for installing these flow meters since at least 5 times the diameter of the straight pipe of the wet scrubber is necessary for the proper measurement of this flow rate.
It is consequently purposeful to provide a system and a method for determining the total flow rate of the washing liquid at the inlet of a wet scrubber that is less expensive, requires less space in the marine vessel, requires less maintenance and provides more reliable results compared to the flow sensors used in the art.